The shadows
by baxter21
Summary: AU. Neville was the chosen one and with his two best friends he was planning on having a nice quiet year at Hogwarts for once. But a chance encounter on the train leads to a startling quest for truth one filled with mystery death and for one of the trio love. Now thrust into another world within his own they must face bigotry and their very own worst fears. Sadly temp Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (I know I know tis' a shame but what can I do?) Except the plot and any original characters you see. **

**A/N: So this was running through my mind a lot so it decided to get itself published. Anyways, Third year did happen only with three things: 1) Harry DID NOT face the boggart 2) Harry DOES know that Sirius is his godfather 3) NO-ONE ELSE knows about what happened except for Lupin, Snape, Dumbledore and Harry (Obviously Sirius). Anyways on with it and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1 – Stranger on a train.

Harry was good at hiding. It came naturally to him now. When he was younger he used to hide from _him. _Then he hid form the council, still does in fact. The point is hiding and sticking to the shadows is what he's good at. It's safer for everyone and himself. So that's why he sat alone on the Hogwarts express watching as people clamber inside with their friends. _Must be nice _He thought _to be free, to never have to look over your shoulder forever._ No-one understood what that was like. Well…almost no-one. There was one person who would understand it even if only partially. Neville Longbottom. The boy-who-lived. He was popular and with Hermione Granger by his side almost untouchable. Of course there was his ginger friend but as far as Harry could tell he wasn't much of a friend. He even turned his back on him during fourth year. But now it was fifth year and they were friends again. Fair weather though he may be. Still it must be wonderful to have friends and not be scared you might kill them accidentally.

A scent filled his nose. The golden Trio as they had been dubbed were stood outside. Normally he would be able to hear them but all carriages were warded so that the corridor and the compartments had separate noise levels. Then the door slid open and the three people stepped inside. Quickly he feigned sleep but kept a firm grip on his knife which was strapped on a holster on his wrist. They sat down one of them next to him. The silence was deafening.

* * *

Neville Longbottom looked on with a fond smile on his as his friends bickered once again over a seemingly stupid subject. They deposited their trunks and made their way down the corridor. Each compartment they passed was full and some even glared at him when he passed. It didn't bother him any more. They would soon regret it when they realised the truth. They stopped outside the last compartment where a boy was sat facing the window not moving through his breathing suggested he was asleep. He tried to place a name with the figure but drew a blank. Then again he could only see the back of him. "Come on everywhere else is full and besides he looks like he's asleep" Hermione suggested.

"Sure" Neville replied sliding the door open. Neville sat with Hermione opposite the boy but Ron sat next to him looking slightly uncomfortable. The silence was deafening. Until Ron broke it.

"So…Have you doe the Charms homework"

"WHAT! Honestly Ron you've had weeks to do it! Well don't expect me to do it for you this time" Hermione scolded. This brought on another bickering contest and Neville let out a breath as the regular noises filled the air. Then he took a closer look at the boy. He was pale, really pale with dark bags under his eyes standing stark against his skin. He had high cheek bones with thin pink lips. Still Neville could not place a name to his face. Gently he nudged Hermione who turned red faced and angry to him.

"Hermione do you know who that is" He whispered so he wouldn't hear. But Harry heard. He could practically hear the cogs turn in her head as she thought.

"No…That's really odd I thought we knew most people except for first years"

"Maybe he is a first year" Ron suggested as he shoveled a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"He's a little big don't you think" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"So! Maybe he's tall for his age" Ron defended. Neville opened his mouth to quell another argument that he was sure was brewing between the explosive duo when a horribly familiar voice broke through.

"Well well well if it isn't the weasel, mud blood and the chosen twit" Draco drawled. Outraged Ron opened his mouth when a soft voice spoke firmly from behind them.

"You know if you're going to insult someone at least use something that even a two year old would think was dumb" The trio turned and saw the boy now awake. He had emerald eyes that had a few tiny spots of black running through them.

"And who the hell are you" Draco snapped a faint pink flush appearing on his cheeks.

"Does it matter? Now are you going to says something original or are you going to take what's left of your pride and walk away?" Harry asked.

Snarling Draco stalked away leaving the trio and Harry alone. Hoping to stop any conversation before it began he walked to the door and slid it open.

"Wait…Who are you? Why haven't we seen you before" Hermione asked.

"I'm easily forgettable" He answered before stepping out completely. He walked down the corridor. He couldn't afford to talk. Talking led to friends and friends led to danger and danger... Well danger was just plain dangerous.

* * *

"But why haven't we seen him before?" Neville asked as he snuck a sneaky glance at the boy perched at the end of the table.

"Well…Think about it. When have we ever had a normal year besides third year but even then we didn't what with Sirius Black out there. We haven't ever had time to really get to know other people"

"It's not an excuse though! And remember what he said I'm easily forgettable! We need to get to know him" Neville said.

"I know and…HONESTLY Ron it's called chewing try it some time!" Hermione snapped as Ron shoveled even more food into his mouth.

* * *

Neville was half listening to Ron babble on about the Chudley canons. They walked into their dorm rooms and for the first time he noticed a bed with the curtains drawn around it. The trunk at the foot of it read 'Harry Potter'. Shrugging he slipped beneath the cotton sheets and slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So hope you guys enjoy it**

Chapter 2 - New friends and old curses.

Harry sighed as he trudged his way down to the dining hall. He had been unable to sleep yet again and spent the better part of the night reading the training books provided by Halfrek the only one of his people who wouldn't kill him on sight. Then he had waited for his dorm-mates go down to breakfast. Neville and Ron being the last ones to leave, he heard them greet Hermione within the common room. He passed the older years who had once again gathered in front of the door, why they did this he would never know, and pushed his way inside and made his way to the table.

* * *

"Hermione who's Harry Potter" Neville asked as the trio sat down on the table.

"According to Dumbledore his parents were like yours. They were even killed by You-Know-Who himself after his Godfather Sirius Black betrayed them to him" She answered thinking back to when Dumbledore warned her to be careful with her time turner in third year.

"Sirius Black is his Godfather!" Ron spluttered.

"Poor guy, Maybe that's why Black escaped from Azkaban. But why wasn't he at the resurrection last year" Neville pondered.

"Maybe he was. I mean besides the Azkaban picture that was taken years ago has anyone actually seen Black?" Hermione asked as she cut up her bacon.

"Hmmm the man that did the ritual was cloaked and he claimed to be the moat loyal of all his servants. Maybe that was Black" Neville wondered.

"Quiet. He's here" Ron shushed spraying particles of food as he did.

* * *

Harry looked with a grimace at the food that was laid out. It turned his stomach to see all the rich food displayed in their gluttonous glory. He wondered if he would be able to take the non-greasiest food he could (Porridge and a bowl of fruit) and hide away until the timetables arrived. Unfortunately it seemed that fate was against Harry this morning. The usual spot he inhabited was taken by an insufferable first year. The only other open space was sat down near the trio. Reluctant though he may be he had little choice.

"Hello again" Hermione Granger said as he sat down.

"Good morning" He said eyes flicking briefly to her for a moment. Since third year he had a crush on Hermione Granger and when she descended the stairs at the ball last year he was certain of it. But much like friendships, Relationships were dangerous.

"Sleep well" She asked smiling at him.

"Like the dead" He answered almost snorting at the turn of phrase. Quickly he made himself a bowl of porridge and slowly began to eta taking his tie to reduce the amount of questions. The trio tried to sneak glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking but he noticed. The only problem with the trio; once they had something they refused to let it go. Sighing internally he focused on the owls that had begun to descend on the hall.

A regal looking bird landed in front of Harry. He paled slightly the small amount of colour that had remained in his face had vanished. This was Halfrek's personal seal. She never wrote except on council business and that kind of business meant bad business. Aware he was being watched avidly he sent the birds on its way and broke the seal praying she had coded it properly. Thanking the gods that she had he read it fast:

_Dearest Shadow-moon,_

_The winds have changed and the tide grows near. The ash from the flames of old will burn anew and a new light will descend. But careful what you choose. The darkness watches from the shadows. Heartache and solace shall be found in the darkest of times._

_Your eternal companion,_

_Halfrek._

He pondered what she could mean. The wind changing and the tide coming in…Well that could mean something has changed. And the warning _But careful what you choose. _What could that mean? What choice? He hated when Halfrek did this. She was the only live seer left on the council of elders and she often sent messages like this with cryptic clues. Although being much better than the fraud Trelawney in the tower she still got irritating when she sent things like this. Still pondering what she meant he was broken from his reverie by a stern voice.

"Mr Potter" Professor McGonagall

"Sorry Ma'am I was distracted by a message from….Home" he said. Nodding she handed him his timetable and left. Deciding he would worry about the letter later he studied his timetable.

"Great we have Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, Potions and DADA together!" Hermione said reading over his shoulder.

"What's first then?" Ron said his voice muffled around a slice of toast.

"Potions…With the Slytherins and then we have Divination with the Hufflepuffs" Neville replied.

"Potions then Runes" Hermione chirped smiling at Harry in a way that made his heart constrict. Together the trio and Harry left the dining room.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the day on the train and Harry found himself surrounded by things he had sworn to never have; Friends. With Neville they discussed Herbology and their parents. And with Hermione, They discussed books, theory on magic and her childhood. It was nice. But there was a voice in the back of his head saying what he knew was true. It was all false. All of it. The smiles, the laughter. The hope. Soon it would all end. Probably starting with the ginger haired boy. Ron. He acted slightly sour around him. Whenever he would walk with Hermione he saw he boy scrunch up his face. Harry shrugged it off and focused on preserving what he had at the moment.

It was a defence lesson that started it all off. They had begun defence with a semi-good teacher. He had begun by reaching all previous years of defence lessons while throwing in some OWL Grade lessons in between. For the first time since their arrival at Hogwarts they were learning something.

Today's lesson was Third year. A boggart. When the professor had announced the task Harry had frozen, a cold hand gripped his throat. He skipped out on the lesson the first time. He didn't know or care what his fear was. All he knew was the things he ad seen and done weren't exactly something he wanted to see again.

"Now I'll call your name out in a random order" _Good maybe if I don't get called I can make to lunch _"Potter, Harry" _Damn it! _

He stood in front of the wardrobe anxiously twirling his wand in his hand. The door flung open and a blur of colour fell out. Then it grew a form.

The fat walrus face of Vernon Durlsey snarled at him. "What do you want boy!" He spat.

"I don't fear you. I haven't since the day I left" Harry replied stammering slightly with a small quiver in his voice. The boggart snarled and shifted again. Then it formed; into him.

"Oh how quaint. You don't fear the man who terrorised your dreams. No you fear yourself. The true you, not this mask you wear. I am you"

"I am nothing like you" Harry said frilly though a small quiver was present within his voice. The Boggart-Harry walked closer to him.

"Not yet".

"Ridickulus" Harry whispered almost inaudibly. He didn't stay to see what it turned into. By the time Hermione turned he was gone vanishing down the corridor.

"What the bloody hell was that" Ron asked his two friends. The professor tried to restore order but the whole class had become chaos. Now Neville and Hermione were walking down both in search of their mutual…Friend while Ron ranted on about.

"Honestly…I mean what a freak" He said loudly. This was when Hermione snapped. She rounded on Ron but froze when she looked over his shoulder.

Harry felt like a thousand shards of glass were piercing his chest. _Freak. _The word reverberated around his mind. He pushed past the trio and walked down ignoring the calls of "HARRY" behind him. He rounded a corner and felt the familiar pinprick of tears in his eyes. He vowed not to cry. He wouldn't. He went into the dorm and sat on his bed, closed the curtains. Then the tears came. _Freak. Freak. FREAK._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so this the final part of my mass updating thing that I did today so tell em what you think and enjoy.**

Chapter 3 - Illness and secrets.

It was first year all over again. But this time there was no troll to join the fractured group together. No, all there seemed to be were pointed looks and cold silences. Harry had become more of a recluse by the trio's standards, sometimes not showing up into classes except potions.

But even when he did show up then he was quiet. When Neville and Harry were paired up in potions he said nothing except 'pass the lacewing fly juice' then he walked out of the room ignoring the hurt looks on their faces.

Neville observed one night that he was looking sicker. He had bigger bags under his eyes and occasionally, he noted, his hands would start shaking. Neville vowed to find out why. Not involving his two best friends; Hermione simply because she would get too emotional and Ron because he started this whole mess.

When he watched Harry leave the hall one evening he feigned feeling a little nauseous and said he was going to lie down in the dorm. With sayings like 'hope you feel better soon 'and 'you should see Madame Pomfrey' ringing in his ears he made his way to the dorm.

* * *

The room was empty, devoid of any presence. Neville considered leaving to check the library before he heard a thump in the bathroom. He crept to a crack in the floor and nearly gasped at what he saw. Harry was sat on his knees convulsing slightly.

Neville almost ran in to help when he saw Harry extend a shaking hand to grip a dark vial. Uncorking it he downed it quickly and sighed as the shakes subsided. Silently he made his way back to the common room where Hermione and Ron were just walking in.

Dragging them to a corner and having Hermione cast the Strongest Notice-Me-Not and Muffilato charms she could he filled them in on what he had seen. "Maybe he's ill" Hermione suggested as the common room slowly emptied of people.

"Maybe…But why wouldn't he be in the hospital wing" Neville countered

"Maybe he is…I mean we didn't even know about Harry until this year on the train" Hermione theorized.

"Why does it matter?" Ron asked exasperated at his two friends.

"Ron of course it matters! Even if he's not ill we still have to make things right!" Hermione snapped. When Ron opened his mouth to retort Neville shushed them and whisper shouted

"It's him". The two quelled any argument that was beginning to brew.

They watched him devoid of bags and shakes drift down the stairs. He looked around the common room and for a second the trio held their breaths for fear that he would see through the carefully laid charms. He didn't and in the next second vanished through the portrait hole. "Let's follow him" Ron said. Nodding they followed at a safe distance praying the charms would uphold as they moved.

* * *

"The astronomy tower, what's he doing up there?" Neville asked whispering to the other two who simply shrugged.

"Come on" Ron whispered as they walked the stone steps.

The stood in the doorway watching Harry who was stood leaning again the railing looking up at the night sky, not a sound was heard from anywhere until a burst of shadows sprung up next to him. The trio jumped but Harry remained still only pushing of the rails and turning to face the person within the shadows.

"Shadow-moon" A female voice next to him said.

"Halfrek, what does the council want this time" Harry asked.

"How do you know I'm here on council business I could simply be here to see my friend"

"You shadow walked. You never shadow walk unless you're here on council business" Harry countered with a fond smile for his friend.

"Too true, but enough of that we can discuss this later. Why are you so glum" She asked concerned for her friend.

"It's nothing…Just someone kids from here"

"Did they find out what you were" She asked quickly. Harry quirked a small smile.

"No of course not unlike some people I don't mock the French revolution and then complain when beheading didn't work"

"That was so not my fault! There was this whole thing with the royals ad cake…You weren't even there. Any way what did these kids do?"

"The F-word" He said looking to the stairs.

"WHAT! What are the names! I'll kill them!" She shouted. Harry outright laughed at her this time.

"Hallie! Calm down. It was one of them not all of them but still…What do you think would happen if they did find out!" He said.

"Harry! If they truly are your friend then you can trust them! I don't think I've ever seen you happier than when you were taking with them"

"How would you know?" He asked.

"I may drift my sight over to you sometimes…but anyway my point is you can trust them"

"Just forget it okay…What do the council want?" he asked changing the subject.

"Voldemort approached them"

"WHAT!"

"Shh before you wake someone…But yes he has approached the council with promises of freedom"

"And…What of their decision"

"Undecided…Even the stars do not tell of the choice"

"So Voldemort has approached the council of elders…Do you think they'll accept"

"I fear the worst…The old council was just and fair…they would have not cast you out of our people like this one did…This council is brutish and vile. There has been talk of an upheaval against them" She said darkly.

"But there won't be. Fear runs our people…Oh Hallie what do I do? If they accept Voldemort I'll have to join my people if I don't want to be hunted even more so than now"

"Follow your heart. It will lead you to the truth" She said.

"How's Sirius doing?" He asked suddenly making the trio behind them take a short gasp of breath.

"Better, the dreams of that place have almost gone and he's looking better, he and Remus wish to see you again" She replied.

"I do to…I want to tell them…The truth"

"As you wish…I will not disagree, you have kept this too close to your chest for too long" She then looked to the side out towards the sky.

"The council are calling. I must go"

"Sure…See you later Hallie" Harry said once again turning back to the stars. Halfrek gave a small sad smile and vanished the way she appeared. The trio slowly slipped away and ran back to the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so a reviewer has so ****_Helpfully _****pointed out that I never fully explained the whole Council/ Him/ Non-human thing. This was intentional! The whole point was to keep you guessing and be drawn into finding out what! And not to just explain everything straight away! Anyway anyone else have this problem feel free to tell me. Read and Review. Laters!**

Chapter 4 - The truth of the matter is.

The trio ran, hard to the Common room and, once they quickly said the password, each sunk into a seat taking gulps of air.

"So...He's not ill" Neville surmised after a few moment of silence broken only by large gasping noises.

"No. He's not even human" Ron said "And what was with the Council thing! Think he's a werewolf like Professor Lupin was?"

"No, werewolves have pack leaders...Lots of society's have councils around the world. He could be any number of them"

"Sirius Black!" Ron said suddenly.

"What about him" Neville said rubbing his eyes to dissipate the sleepiness he felt build up.

"Don't you guys remember? He said 'How's Sirius'! He knows where Black is!" Ron said.

"There must be some logical explanation for that. I'm sure he doesn't mean THE Sirius Black" Hermione said.

"Oh I'm sure he-"

He shut up quickly when the portrait door swung open to reveal Harry. He stepped inside and briefly glanced over the trio before making his way, Slowly, to the stairs leading to the boys dormitory.

"Harry...Wait" Hermione called. He froze his foot hovering in the mid air. He battled internally before he sighed and turned to face her.

"What Hermione I'm pretty tired" He said with a low voice.

"Harry...I'm sorry about...this past week" She said.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing" He said pointedly looking at Ron.

When Ron said nothing Neville nudged him in his ribs "What...Oh right..Harry I seriously am sorry for what i said..It's just don't think before I say words" He said.

"Apology accepted" Harry said walking up the stairs leaving a slumped Hermione "See you at breakfast"

Smiling Hermione bid the two boys a 'goodnight' before escaping to the dorm. Shrugging at Ron the two also made their way to the bed and soon into sleep.

* * *

_October 31st  
_

"And for tonight I am pleased to announced that the residents of Hogsmede have wonderfully announced that they are opening the village for Halloween exclusively"

As he had finished his sentence the hall erupted into loud chatter which Dumbledore happily let continue for a few moments then he raised hand causing a hush to descend over the room.

"Now first, second and third years will be taken by a member of staff while fourth years will be taken by a prefect. Sixth and Seventh may escort themselves. Those not wishing to join in may feel free to stay behind. The meeting times will be in an hour so be prepared" Dumbledore made some slight eye contact with Harry and the boy nodded in thanks.

"So...We can meet the prefects before and god down to the village...According to the twins Honeydukes has some new screaming pumpkin sweets" Ron said enthusiastically.

"I'm not going" Harry said brushing his uniform free of bread crumbs as he stood.

"What! Why" Ron said shocked slightly.

"I just hate Halloween...I prefer to stay in" He said before slipping out of the great hall.

"Who could hate Halloween! I mean sweets, Pumpkins not to mention scaring firsties with ghost stories" Ron said

"Halloween was the day his parents died" Hermione said chewing her lip wondering if she should run after him.

"How would you know that"

"We talk a lot" Hermione said blushing slightly and even more so under Neville's knowing look.

"Whatever...have you found any more info on the stuff we heard" He asked stuffing a gravy drenched Yorkshire pudding into his mouth.

Ever since the night in the Astronomy tower the trio had researched avidly about mentions of the non-human councils. Sadly there were hundreds. Elves,Veelas,Goblins the list goes on to far for them to decipher any thing useful.

"No...Sadly. I tried asking him some stuff about his childhood but he was really vague then he changed subject" Hermione said.

"Whatever...Anyways as I was saying we need to meet up in front of the bony witch portrait"

* * *

Harry wandered around the castle. It was true what he said in the great hall, he hated Halloween. Nothing good ever happened on Halloween. 15 years ago he became an orphan. 11 years ago he became...A thing. A hybrid stuck between two beings.

That night was forever carved into his mind, It was still as crystal clear as it was the say it all happened. Unbidden the memory came to the forefront of his mind.

_Privet Drive 11 years ago,_

_He was running. This wasn't abnormal. He was always running. From his cousin, his aunt and...him. He didn't mean to do the things he did the just sort of happened around him. Today he had somehow made a piece of bread slide across the table to him. The kitchen was silent until his Uncle gave an almighty roar and dived for his throat. Terrified he fled out the back door and into the night. _

_He didn't stop running until he reached a familiar spot. It was his tree. The tree he climbed when he was chased by his cousin and his hyena friends. Clutching his torso he made his way over to sit underneath it. It was a fairly old tree with drooping branches that, When it snowed and weighed them down, graced the floor creating a curtain of natural protection._

_Sniffling when a cold breeze wracked his body he crept under it's protection prayed for something, Someone to help him. _

_CRACK! A twig snapped behind him. He whipped his tiny body around. CRACK! It was getting closer. In his mind he was screaming to run but fear had him rooted to the spot. Then a black blur dragged him down clamping a hand over his mouth disabling his ability to speak.  
_

_"Poor little boy...all alone...Makes it too easy for sandy to hunt his dinner" He cackled. A tear slipped form his eye. For a four year old he had an advanced sense of life and death. One time he had rescue a small frail bird from a cat and tried to smuggle it back into his cupboard but when HE saw it he hollered the roof down and killed it. Snapping its tiny neck before tossing it outside like day old bread._

_Now , he realized, he was the bird. That was when he felt the teeth. 'Sandy' had clamped his jaws over his throat biting through the skin and drawing blood. He screamed into his palms and struggled only to have 'Sandy' hold tighter. _

_He could feel his life slipping from him. Then 'Sandy' gave an inhuman scream then he burnt form the inside out. Too dazed and lacking blood he passed out. He didn't see Halfrek walk to him and pick him up and take him far away._

He remembered waking up in Halfrek's room. She had walked in and told him everything. Then she held him as he cried. He would never grow up past 17. Then when he had dried his tears she said 'Dark times are coming...You must learn to fight'. She trained him in everything she knew and considering she was a 117 years old, that was a lot.

Then he was found by the council. Alec, Sandy's brother he later learned, found out his brother had been killed an set out to track down the one who had done it. Now ten years old he bid Halfrek goodbye and set off into the wide world.

Then Alec found him with some cronies. They fought and Harry, using some magic, stood victorious. Then a day later he received a note detailing how he had been 'cast out' of his people meaning any one of his people that had a problem with him could kill him without suffering from repercussions from the council.

Since that day over 11 years ago Harry James Potter ceased being just a normal Wizard and his life as the only half-Vampire had begun.


End file.
